the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Wooden Sword
Background Wooden Sword is a pegasus from Australia whose talents include editing, humour, analysis (kind of) and annoying other ponies, intentional or otherwise. He takes inspiration from Caddicarus, PBG, Jontron, Spacehamster, etc. The first video Wooden Sword wrote, edited and uploaded his first video on July 16, 2016, and in his own words, "I watched it over and over, thinking it was the best thing anyone had ever made. 6 months later I looked back, and it's honestly baffling how I thought it was passable. It's one of the worst pieces of sh*t I've ever made, but I have to love it anyways!" The video consisted of a Lily Peet style "In A Minute" format. At the start and end of the video, a JPEG photo of a horse was used as his OC, as he didn't know what pony creator was yet. Over time, he learnt more about the fandom, and picked up skills for videos over time. Eventually, he collabed with his first bronalyst friend, Pat Rex 11. Months later, he was invited to a Skype group called "The Void", in which Freedom Flash kindly created his profile picture for him. A vector artist reached out to him not long after and created his vectors for him. He considers them some of his best friends in the fandom. Friends: Pat Rex 11, MrLeftTurn, Martyrboy/Lucas Aldebrandi, Onyx the Dragon, Gamelink Reviews, DoodledPony, Freedom Flash. Trivia * Joined the Rift Cafe at 65 subscribers on March 31, 2017 * Although a bunch of nonsense, he often jokes about being "Horse Famous" in his videos. This is a huge overstatement. * One of his main goals is to join "The Secret Rift" which he eventually achieved. * After asking Keychi if he could join the Secret Rift, and getting declined, he decided to make his first ever analysis video, which is his longest video to-date. * Unsurprisingly, Wooden Sword loves Caddicarus, and he is his biggest inspiration. * When faced with the choice to either repost a Cartoonz video or rebel against it, he instead decided to make fun of it, which involved a game of checkers, a reciting of the alphabet, and Regular Show. He deleted the video once ToonKritic's pedophilia was revealed, wanting no association with him. * Wooden Sword often complains that, because he is in Australia, he is always late to Skype conversations and podcasts, since by the time he arrives, everyone is getting ready for bed. * Wooden Sword has an evil future version of himself, but he faded away once learning that the ship "Flashlight" no longer exists. It is unclear whether he is still alive. * He was devastated when he heard that Club Penguin was shut down, and it still haunts him to this day. To date he is the only person in the 2010s to care about Club Penguin. * Finally used a wooden sword to duel his future/alternate universe self in his 2nd Weird Pony Games video. Before then he only used guns in his videos. Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM0bqeI-g0RH3MfYU6JH26g Deviantart: http://wooden-sword.deviantart.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/jakeo707 Gallery Category:Bronalysts Category:Pegasus OC Category:Male Category:Active Category:Alphabetical